Back in Time
"Back in Time" es una canción del juego Sonic R. Es el tema de la pista Regal Ruin. Fue compuesta por Richard Jacques e interpretada por TJ Davis. Esta canción fue remezclada y combinada con el tema de Sky Sanctuary Zone como parte de Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed. Letra Inglés= ::Sometimes I ask myself ::What am I doin' here? ::I think of all the reasons ::But it's still not clear ::I look at places to go ::There's nothin' near ::So take me away from this ::'Cause this place I'll hardly miss ::So take me back in time ::To another world ::When you can be mine ::We don't have to worry ::When you're by my side ::There's nothin' I don't know ::There's nothin' to decide ::Apart from where we want to go ::What am I doin' now ::By comin' back for more? ::Is it me ::Or have I been here before? ::I want to go somewhere ::That we can explore ::Just take me away from here ::To somewhere that's nowhere near ::So take me back in time ::To another world ::When you can be mine ::We don't have to worry ::When you're by my side ::There's nothin' I don't know ::There's nothin' to decide ::Apart from where we want to go ::Take me there ::Take me anywhere ::You want to go ::To a place that we both know ::So take me... ::So take me... ::So take me... ::So take me back in time ::To another world ::When you can be mine ::We don't have to worry ::When you're by my side ::There's nothin' I don't know ::There's nothin' to decide ::Apart from where we want to go ::Back in time... ::I'm goin' back in time... ::Back in time... ::So take me... ::Back in time... ::So take me... ::So take me... ::Back in time... ::So take me... ::So take me... ::Back in time... ::So take me... ::So take me... ::Back in time... ::So take me... ::So take me back in time... ::Back in time... ::Back in time... |-| Español= ::'' A veces me pregunto'' ::¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ::Pienso en todas las razones ::Pero todavía no está claro ::Busco lugares para ir ::No hay nada cerca ::Así que aléjame de esto ::Porque este lugar apenas lo voy a extrañar ::Así que llévame al pasado ::A otro mundo ::Cuando puedes ser mío ::No tenemos que preocuparnos ::Cuando estas a mi lado ::No hay nada que no sepa ::No hay nada que decidir ::Aparte de donde queremos ir ::¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? ::¿Regresando a por más? ::Soy yo ::O he estado aquí antes? ::Quiero ir a algún lugar ::Que podemos explorar ::Sólo llévame lejos de aquí ::A un lugar que no está cerca ::Así que llévame al pasado '' ::''A otro mundo '' ::''Cuando puedes ser mío ::No tenemos que preocuparnos ::Cuando estas a mi lado ::No hay nada que no sepa ::No hay nada que decidir ::Aparte de donde queremos ir ::Llévame allí ::Llévame a donde sea ::Que quieras ir ::A un lugar que ambos conocemos ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame al pasado '' ::''A otro mundo '' ::''Cuando puedes ser mío ::No tenemos que preocuparnos ::Cuando estas a mi lado ::No hay nada que no sepa ::No hay nada que decidir ::Aparte de donde queremos ir ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Voy a volver atrás en el tiempo ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Así que llévame ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Así que llévame ... ::Así que llévame al pasado ... ::Atrás en el tiempo... ::Atrás en el tiempo... Navegación en:Back in Time de:Back in Time fr:Back in Time pl:Back in Time Categoría:Temas de Sonic R